Exemplary embodiments in accordance with principles of inventive concepts relate to a voltage generator, and more particularly, relate to a nonvolatile memory device including a high voltage generator circuit and a memory system including the same.
A semiconductor memory device may operate using a voltage provided from an external device, which may be referred to herein as an external voltage. Generally, a semiconductor memory device requires a stable voltage regardless of any variation in an external voltage. For this reason, the semiconductor memory device may generate an internal voltage using the external voltage and perform internal operations based on the internal voltage. However, conversion of the external voltage into the internal voltage may reduce power efficiency.